


Little Known Secrets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: after steve returns with bucky in tow, you begin to harbor a crush on the Soldier.





	Little Known Secrets

It wasn’t exactly a secret that you harbored a crush on The Winter Soldier. Ever since you were a kid, the stories you’ve heard about him scared you senseless. But as you grew older, you realized your feelings never ceased growing. So when Tony Stark wanted you to intern at his tower and help Bruce Banner with some crafty experiments, hell yeah you agreed with open arms and an enthusiastic smile.

You’ve been working at the tower with Banner as your partner for nearly a year before the Avengers team had split apart. You were saddened by the news, but you couldn’t really do much. Despite you working as an intern for Tony, he paid exceptionally well. You even grew close to Bruce. Occasionally the both of you would joke about, testing weapons and armour on each other. Sometimes you’d throw mysterious liquids at each other. 

The friendship you both had had grown very well. Tony was always rolling his eyes or yelling at the both of you to get back to work. Until suddenly, he came in, looking moody and miserable as ever. “Stark? What’s up?” Banner asked as he leaned away from the robotic helmet you had been working on together.

“Well, the rest of the team came to their senses, finally,” he grimaced. “They’ll be here any moment.”

“Even Cap?” He questioned, placing the screwdriver down.

“Yup. The Star Spangled Man With A Lover will be here as well.”

“Lover, who?” You asked curiously. 

“The Winter Soldier, the Manchurian Candidate. Pick whichever,” He shrugged and walked over to the prototype on the table.

“We’ve been trying to add water sprinklers in it,” You explained. “It should help with small fires and such.”

He nodded, though you could tell he wasn’t paying much attention. You hated seeing your boss so distracted. “Tony?” You eased, resting a hand on his forearm.

He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was lost in and made eye contact. “It will be alright, I promise. You guys were all friends before the Accords, right?”  
He sighed. “If that’s what you think.”

You nodded. “Of course, Tony. It’s going to be-”

“Excuse the interruption, sir. But you have new arrivals,” the robotic voice announced, filling the space in the room.

Tony groaned heavily. “Send them through, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” He looked at the both of you. “Want to come welcome back those traitors?”

You smiled softly and rubbed his arm. “Of course.”

“They’re no more traitors than you are, Stark. And you know that,” Bruce scolded as he walked out of the room with you. You three stood in the living room, meters away from the elevator, watching the numbers go higher until it finally gave a Ding! And out came Natalia Romanova, Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang, and Clint Barton.

“Where’s Cap and his lover?” Tony observed quickly.

“Coming up with the stairs,” Scott answered, peering around the room and locking eyes with Banner. “Shit, man. You look even cooler in person!”  
Bruce gave a small smile at that.

Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal the Captain and close behind him, Bucky Barnes. “Always for the dramatics with you,” Tony mumbled as the pair walked into the room. Steve held the air of authority, while Bucky held that of a broken man, a broken soldier, a POW.

“Knock it off, man.” Sam piped up, slapping Tony’s arm, earning a glare from the man.

“Y/N,” Bruce started before the arguments could start. “I know you’re well aware of who everyone is. But I’d like to formally introduce you to the team. Well, most of them, anyway.” Bruce pressed his palm against the small of your back and led you around, introducing you to them.They were all kind and polite to you. Sam even gave you a small wink. Steve hugged you gently, careful not to squeeze you too hard. Bucky, however, remained silent, only giving a small nod. 

You didn’t think of it as being rude, only shyness. After all, you doubted he’s even been shown any type of affection in the last seventy plus years. After that, the tension in the room ceased a tiny bit. Though, Tony refused to look directly at Cap or Bucky for longer than three seconds at a time.

“Shall we have lunch?” You piped up to try and ease the tension. You were greeted by a chorus of agreement. You motioned over to Bruce to accompany you in the kitchen. He agreed and followed you automatically. 

“What’s Tony’s deal, Bruce?” You questioned once you were out of earshot of the team.

“He found out Barnes was responsible for his parents’ murderers,”  
“No way!” You nearly exclaimed as you turned the stove on and began bustling about, ordering Bruce to grab ingredients from the fridge.

He nodded. “Yeah, it was a nasty shock to everyone. But Steve was the only one to think clearly on it. What are you planning to make, anyhow?” He asked as he placed the seasoning and red sauce on the counter. 

“Something simple; spaghetti. I just hope I make enough for everyone. What with Steve and Barnes out there….”

Bruce chuckled. “They could probably eat everything in this kitchen and still be hungry, kid.” 

You smiled up at him. “D’you think Tony’s going to throw Bucky out?”

He shrugged. “Can’t say. Cap won’t allow it if he tries.”

You nodded and turned your full attention to the stove, heating the sauce and spaghetti, praying you’d have enough for everyone.  
*****  
Dinner was a success. Everyone ate till their bellies were full. Even Bucky had a plate or two. Though, Steve had forced him to eat. He seemed like he didn’t want to be there at all. He was eyeballing everyone as though he were waiting for someone to pull a gun out on him.

Steve had stood up from the table after everything was gone from the table and motioned for Bucky to help clear out. He sighed and stood up, gathering the plates and utensils.You couldn’t help but to watch the Winter Soldier move about, collecting plates from the table. His face was full of scruff, his blue eyes had the capability to pierce through your soul. He was muscular, beefy, even. You didn’t realise you had been staring until Bruce nudged your elbow. 

“Like what you see, kid?” He chuckled as you pouted with embarrassment. “Buck’s off limits, you know that right?”

“Why?” You asked curiously. 

“Steve wouldn’t allow it. Ever.” Bruce shook his head. “Bucky’s been through too much.”

You snorted. “Does he even speak English?”  
He shrugged. “Not that I know. Cap will.”

“Well, he’s an assassin, isn’t he?” You quipped. “He’s bound-”

“You know we’re standing within ten feet from you?” Cap’s voice echoed from the kitchen into the dining room where you and Bruce still sat. “We can hear everything you guys are speaking about!”

You felt your eyes grow in embarrassment. Shit. Steve came out, wiping his hands on a towel, grin on his face. “It’s okay, only I seem to be able to understand, anyway. Something in Buck’s brain refuses to allow him to understand English.”

You raised a brow at that. “So, does that mean he needs to be looked at?”  
Steve nodded. “Would you mind?”

You shook your head. “No problem. Bring him to the lab?” You stood up, knocking Bruce’s shoulder along the way. “Come you, Brainy!”

He chuckled and followed you back to the lab, with Cap and Bucky following as well.

Once you all were in the lab, you motioned for Bucky to sit down in the reclining chair. He looked at Steve curiously for a moment before shrugging and doing as he was told.

“I promise, this won’t hurt, okay?” You instructed as you brought over the tiny machine to look inside his brain. “Trust me. Guys, d’ya mind?” You looked up at Cap and Bruce, motioning for them to exit the room. You didn’t want to be interrupted during something like this. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Do you mind locking the door in here so I can’t have any interruptions?”

“Yes, ma’am,” came the robotic voice and you heard the latch on the door and smiled slightly as you started the machine up, placing it on Bucky’s head like a helmet. He flinched visibly and you were worried slightly, placing a hand on his flesh arm to let him know it was okay.

You spent hours in that room with Bucky, talking to him, not knowing if he could understand a word you were saying. But you didn’t care. You realised your voice seemed to soothe him, no matter what nonsense came flying from your mouth. You talked about your childhood, your school, your first week working for Tony. You even included your small crush on him when you were younger. And even now, it’s still there, all these years later.  He watched you with intense eyes the entire time, never speaking a word, only nodding a few times.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Can you call Rogers and tell him to come here, please?” You asked, as you leaned back in the chair you had been sitting in. 

“Yes, ma’am,” came the voice and moments later, the doors opened and in came a worried, Captain America.

“Look, before you start freaking out, everything’s fine.” You rushed out as you noticed the worry etched on his face.

He relaxed visibly. “So what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you smiled. “But there’s not much more I can do. We’re going to have to teach the poor guy English again. Unless he’s just refusing to speak at all.”

“Nu,” came the sudden voice from the man on the chair.

“Buck?” Steve asked, creasing his brows.

“Pot sa plec?” (Can I leave?)

Steve seemed to understand him and nodded. Bucky stood up and left the room quietly, leaving the pair of you alone.  “That’s the first thing I’ve heard him speak since he left T’Challa’s lab.” Steve confessed with a somber expression.

“And you understood what he said?” You asked.

He nodded. “He asked to leave; It’s Romanian.”

“Did I fuck his head up again?” You asked, momentarily freaking out. “Oh God! What the hell did I do?”

He chuckled. “You did nothing.” You hardly relaxed at his words. “Come watch a movie with me? Get your mind back on your shoulders?”

You nodded and followed him out of the room. “I’m scared for him, Steve.”

“Why?” He asked. “He’ll be fine.”

“What if he can’t be fixed?” You voiced. “What if I fucked his brain up even more? What if I somehow reversed the mind programming?”

He chuckled. “Trust me, you’d know.”

You hardly relaxed as you sat next to him on the couch, cuddling up on one side, tucking your feet underneath your body. You could hardly concentrate on the movie he put on, despite it being one of your favorites.  
********  
Two Months Later

  
Even though the Avengers were mostly getting along, the tension could still be felt whenever Steve or Bucky were in the same room as Tony. You and Bruce were still close as ever. You had actually confessed your feelings for Bucky to him one night while you were watching a movie together.

“Really?” He had chuckled. “Even though he hardly responds to you?”

You nodded. “He’s a sweetheart, Bruce. Honestly. He’s strong as hell, and built like a brick house.”

He snorted. “Looks like you want more than just a crush, kid.”

You narrowed your eyes. “No.”

“I see you staring at him whenever he walks into the room, Y/N.” He pointed out. “You ogle him. It’s like you’re a thirsty dog and he’s a bowl of water.”

“Shut up!” You felt embarrassed and threw a pillow at him to mask your feelings. Truth be told, your feelings for the man had been increasingly forming into something more. You don’t know when or how it had happened. But you wanted more with the Winter Soldier. You wanted him in every possible way. Despite only ever hearing him speak Romanian, if he ever did open his mouth, which was a rare occasion.

“Do I need to talk to Rogers and get him to talk to Bucky for you?” He smirked.  
“No!” You protested.

“You know we’re all going on a mission this weekend, right?” He piped up after a few minutes of silence.

You sighed. “Already?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Stark summoned us all last night.”

“Where are you going?”

“Moscow. H.Y.D.R.A. agents were found hiding out there.”

“What about Bucky? You can’t risk him facing those fucks again!” You defended.

“That’s why he’s staying here, with you. He’s smart. He might not know English right now, but he is very capable of listening to orders once they’re given to him. Regardless of the language.”

You nodded. It was a scary thought to be alone with the Winter Soldier, even though he’s been reformed and reprogrammed. But still, you couldn’t help but to think about being alone with him. Having the tower all to yourselves… the thought excited you more than it should have.  

Bruce must have seen the far off look on your face because suddenly he was snapping his fingers in your line of vision and you shook your head. “You alright there, kiddo?”

You smiled. “Yeah,” you admitted. “Just a bit nervous about being alone with him, that’s all.”

“Don’t be, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

You nodded. “Okay.”  
*****  
An Hour before departure  
You stood around the small circle of friends. Scott, Wanda and Rhodey had already left early in the morning to start the mission they had planned. In front of you stood Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint.

They knew you were nervous about being alone with Bucky. But Steve had assured you time and time again it would be alright, that they would be a phone call away if anything happened while they were all gone.  

You nodded, giving them all countless hugs and cheek kisses, not knowing that Bucky was stalking in the hallway, listening to the conversation. He watched as Steve had pulled you to the side, away from prying eyes and ears. With the serum cruising through his system, he was able to hear even the tiniest mouse move about. So when Steve started whispering to you, he listened carefully.  
“What’s really up your sleeve, Y/N? You’ve never been this nervous before. Why now?”

“I like him, Steve. I have since I was a little girl. While my parents were scared shitless of the Winter Soldier, I harboured a crush on the man. The danger he brought excited me. And now, he’s here and I’m going to be alone with him. What the fuck do I do?”

Steve smiled gently, knowing Bucky was within earshot and knowing damn well Bucky understood every word they were speaking. “Challenge him? He might like you back.”

“How do you know that?” You rushed. “He hardly speaks English!”

He smirked. “You forgot I’m his best friend? And that I was experimented on, right?”

“That means absolutely nothing.” You denied.

“I know all the languages he knows, Y/N.” He soothed. “He likes you, trust me.”  
You took a nervous breath and looked down at your feet before Steve tucked a finger under your chin and lifted your head up. “You’ll be fine, kiddo. I promise.”  
  


You shared one last hug with him before seeing them all to the elevator, never noticing the buff super soldier standing meters behind you in the hallway. Once the team was out of your eye and traveling down the elevator, you spun on the heels of your feet and marched to your room, stripping your pants off and wrapping the blanket over your body and walking back out to the living room to watch a movie on the television. You sighed internally once you noticed the other presence on the couch.

“Hey,” you greeted once you approached the couch, sitting on the far left seat while he was sitting on the right end. He looked up as you sat down and gave a small smile of acknowledgement before returning his attention back to the television. You deemed it odd that he was watching something in English but thought nothing more about it and got lost in the show. You watched it for a few episodes before you started getting chilly and adjusted the blanket around your body. The movement caught his attention and he looked over at you curiously. “Cold,” you answered his unasked question.

He wore the hint of a smile on his lips and returned his attention back to the television once again. You tried to concentrate, though it was hard as you were shivering and your teeth were chattering out of your control.

“Rece?”(cold?) He asked as he turned his attention back on you. 

You sighed, guessing whatever he was asking for, “If you’re asking if I’m cold, the answer is yes.”

He chuckled and opened his arms wide, grabbing your foot and tugging it gently. You raised a brow, wondering what is what that he wanted from you. He patted his lap and you felt your eyes growing wide. Is he seriously asking me to sit on him? He patted his lap again and it took you everything not to immediately plop right on his thighs. You carefully removed the blanket from your body and stood up. You made the short distance to him and sat down carefully, yelping in surprise once he wrapped his forearms around your frame.

“Cald?” (warm?) He asked as he slowly started rubbing his palms against your arms. You nodded, finding yourself unable to speak as your gaze met his own. He had a soft smile on his face as he returned to the movie.

Your senses were hyperactive at this moment. You could feel every calloused finger, every groove of his vibranium arm. You could feel the material of his red henley shirt through your own. You could sense his stare even before you looked at him once more. You could see the tiniest hint of a wicked grin forming on his face. You noticed the sudden enlargement of his pupils as you studied his face.

“What?” You asked as he brought his bottom lip between his teeth. He shook his head.  “What?” You repeated, shifting to face him fully, which meant, straddling his, legs on either side of his thighs. “When was the last time you had a lady sit on you, Buck?”

His eyes trailed down your face and down your neck as he released his bottom lip with a soft groan. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” You laughed softly, slightly shifting your position, causing him to react and press his hips up against you.

He smirked at your question as he shifted slightly on the couch, gently grinding his hips into your own. He placed his hands loosely on your waist. His eyes darted down to your mouth, silently asking for permission. You nodded without being able to stop yourself. He hesitantly leaned up, brushing your lips together before you pressed forward, causing his head to slap against the couch. 

He tightened his grip on your sides, and forced your lower half to grind against his twitching cock. You moan and your hands flew into his hair, gripping onto it tightly, pulling at it. 

A low growl escaped from his lips and he bit into your throat. A stinging pain was felt and you groaned out as you felt the slight trickle of blood against your neck. “You’re done, you hear me?” He growled in English. 

You were too lost in the sensation of having his mouth on you, you hadn’t noticed it. You whined at the sudden loss of contact. He grabbed your hands and wrapped them around his neck before cupping your ass in his palms and squeezing before standing up and placing you on your back and sliding between your legs. “O astfel de fată murdară, nu-i așa?” (Such a dirty girl, aren’t you?) He cooed in Romanian as he hurriedly stripped himself of his shirt, throwing it somewhere across the large room. 

You licked your lips at the sight of his muscle-toned chest. However, he didn’t give you the time to ogle at him for long as he leaned down and captured your lips in another blazing kiss. He stretched his legs on the couch, laying his body on top of your own. You could feel the prominence in his pants and pushed your hips up, trying to start some sort of friction.

He smirked devilishly against your mouth and with one hand, he trailed a finger slowly down your chest, stopping at the hem of your shirt before pulling away from you and watching your reaction as he moved passed your shirt and cupped your clothed cunt.

You groaned out, arching your back at the touch as he circled your clothed core with his nub. “asta e, dragă. Geamă pentru mine,” (that’s it baby, moan for me,) his breathing was slowly increasing as he watched your squirming beneath him, thrusting your hips into his palm to create more friction on your cunt. With one hand, he expertly undid his jeans and pushed them away from his waist. He smirked once you looked at him as he started pumping his cock, still teasing your cunt.

“Buck,” you managed to moan out. “Please, I can’t.”  You squirmed at the sight between your legs as he threw his head back from pumping his own cock rapidly. 

You leaned up and pulled his head forward into a slow kiss before detaching yourself and biting his throat, his shoulder, his collarbone, everywhere you could possibly reach.

He was shaking with want by the time you had bit and sucked your way to his other shoulder. 

“La dracu,” (fuck) he moaned, stopping his ministrations against your cunt as he nearly fell forward. He threw one of his hands out to catch himself and smiled. “Fucking devil woman, you are,” he mumbled as you pushed your panties down your thighs, exposing your already soaking cunt. He smirked devilishly as he slid a finger inside, causing you you moan out loud.

“îți place asta, nu-i asa?” (you like that, huh?) He voiced out aggressively as he leaned down and bit your neck again, growling out like an animal.  Your body started shaking with need. You needed his cock inside you. You needed to feel him thrusting in you. You wanted to feel him stretching you. You wanted all of him. 

“Inside, Bucky. Now!” You groaned out as you felt him curl his fingers inside you.  
He smirked at you and suddenly plunged his head down and licked a long, wet strip from your core down to your entrance. The feeling of having his tongue against you, caused a loud moan to fall from your lips. He moaned as he continued pumping his cock in his hand.

You were already sickeningly close to your release. You felt your back arching from the couch, knowing there would most likely be a puddle underneath you by the end of this ordeal. But you didn’t care. Not one fucking bit. Because Bucky’s mouth, and his fingers felt just so fucking- and then he pulled away. His absence made you shiver. And you glared at him as he smirked. 

“Nu putem lăsa să scapi așa de ușor acum, putem?” (We can’t let you get off that easy now, can we?)

You groaned, not liking his playful tone. You were so damned close and he just had to- your mouth fell open as he suddenly plunged inside of you, earning a grunt from his lips. You’d never felt so goddamned full before. You felt your walls clenching around his cock as he started to pull out, only to thrust forward once more.

The noises that fell from your mouth as he bent down to attack your neck were surely pornographic. He began biting roughly at your neck, leaving deep teeth marks in his mouth’’s absence.

“You’re going to remember this for the rest of your life, Y/N,” he mumbled against your skin as he nipped at your breasts, still thrusting side of you. You were too busy concentrating on the thickness of his length to notice the English in his voice until he paused in his strokes. “Y/N?” He mumbled as he looked at you with heavy lidded eyes. “Look at me when I’m fucking you.”

It was at that moment, when our eyes locked that you finally realised what’s been happening. “You fucking speak English?”

He smirked as he bent low and licked a strip from one nipple to the next., circling his tongue slowly, agonizingly slow. “Are you really going to ask me that right now?” He asked as he lifted his head up, looking at you through lust blown pupils.

You groaned in frustration before it ended in a moan as he picked up his pace again. “iti place asta?” (You like that?) He grumbled against yout skin.  
You could feel an orgasm building up quickly and before you could stop yourself, you moaned out his name. You rode out your release, just as he came to his own. “La dracu!” He swore, pulling out quickly, causing him to release his load straight against my stomach.

“Back to Romanian, are we?” you teased with a smirk curling at the corner of your mouth once you were able to speak clearly.

“ai iubit-o,” (you loved it.) He smirked and leaned down to kiss you once more before looking down at the mess and grimacing. “Sit up.”

You complied. “I need a shower,” you complained.

“I’ll join,” he smirked devilishly.

“Well, let’s go then.”

He eagerly stood up and followed you through the tower and into the showers.


End file.
